tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bairdmarsch
Die Bairdmarsch ist ein Dungeon aus Tales of Berseria. Allgemeines Die Bairdmarsch ist eine verlassene Gegend in Endgand auf der Insel Lionel. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sie zu erreichen, ist die Lionelwerft, die selten, aber in regelmäßigen Abständen von der Abtei aufgesucht wird. Die Insel Lionel liegt nicht nur an einem Punkt, wo sich Meeres- und Windströmungen treffen, sondern auch auf einem Erdenpulspunkt, sodass sich viel Bosheit auf der Insel ansammelt. Die Bosheit führte zu dem Aufstieg und Niedergang zahlreicher Zivilisationen in der Bairdmarsch, die nun von Ruinen altertümlicher Kulturen gezeichnet ist. Diese ragen mitunter aus dem weiten Gewässer heraus, befinden sich aber auch auf dem eher kargen Festland. Die Umgebung wird von vielen hohen und kahlen Felsen geprägt. Trotz der vielen Bosheit gibt es nicht nur Dämonen in der Bairdmarsch, sondern auch von der Abtei kontrollierte Malakhim, die sie bevölkern. Die Wege der Bairdmarsch sind teilweise mit Siegeln aus Mana verschlossen, die über Mechanismen aktiviert und deaktiviert werden. Geschichte Erstmals wird die Bairdmarsch von den Helden aufgesucht, als diese auf der Suche nach den Therions sind und die Erdenpulspunkte absuchen. Unterwegs holen sie Teresa Linares in ihre Mitte, die sie vor der Korsarenplage retten, und erfahren von ihr, dass ihr Bruder Oscar Dragonia in der Bairdmarsch auf Velvet Crowe wartet, um ein gefährliches neues Arte auszutesten und den Therion zu beschützen. Die Helden brechen daher in die Bairdmarsch auf, mit dem Plan, Teresa als Geisel zu nutzen, damit Oscar aufgibt. Im Gegenzug dafür sollen Oscar und Teresa unbeschadet entkommen können. Auf dem Weg in das Innere der Bairdmarsch gesteht Teresa, dass sie sich ihrer eigenen Schwäche durchaus bewusst ist, da sie nicht dazu imstande ist, sich gegen die Helden zu wehren, weil sie keine Malakhim mehr hat. Sie erinnert sich zudem daran, dass Laphicets Kraft mit der von Innominat hatte mithalten können, und dass laut Melchior Mayvin Malak Nummer Eins ebenfalls Potenzial hatte, das sie hätte nutzen können. Unterwegs wagt Laphicet es, Teresa zu sagen, dass sein Name nicht "Nummer Zwei" ist, sondern Laphicet, und er erklärt ihr, dass Malakhim keine Werkzeuge sind, sondern Gefühle und Wünsche haben wie Menschen auch. Teresa lässt sich danach ohne weiteres darauf ein, ihn bei seinem Namen Laphicet zu nennen, behauptet jedoch, dass dies daher kommt, dass sie keinen unnötigen Ärger will. thumb|300px|left|Oscar tröstet Teresa, nachdem sie für ihn gegen die Helden gekämpft hatte Noch immer auf dem Weg in das Innere, bemerkt Teresa, wie Laphicet nach einem Käfer zu greifen versucht, den er weit oben auf der Rinde eines Baums gefunden hat. Laphicet erklärt ihr, dass es sich dabei um einen lionelschen Donnerhirschkäfer handelt, woraufhin sie sich fragt, weshalb sie immer so merkwürdige Namen haben. Laphicet meint daraufhin enttäuscht, dass er den Namen eigentlich toll findet, was Teresa zum Stutzen bringt. Sie nimmt den Käfer an sich und überreicht ihn Laphicet schließlich, wobei sie sich fragt, was Jungen an solchen Kreaturen so fasziniert. Laphicet nimmt den Käfer dankbar an. Teresa erzählt ihm dann davon, dass Oscar als Kind immer im Wald herumgelaufen ist, um Käfer zu sammeln. Dabei war er immer so begeistert, dass er hinfiel und sich verletzte. Laphicet fragt sie, ob sie auch manchmal Käfer für ihn eingesammelt hat, was sie bestätigt, da sie größer war als er und deshalb an die Käfer herangekommen ist, an die er nicht gelangen konnte. Sie fand Käfer eigentlich eklig, aber als Dankeschön hat er ihr einmal einen ganzen Haufen Heuschreckenschalen gegeben, worauf sie nur schreiend reagieren konnte. Laphicet erkennt darin eine Darstellung seiner Liebe. Teresa ist überrascht, dass ein Malak sich darüber Gedanken macht. Laphicet bestätigt ihr, dass es ihm manchmal schwerfällt, woraufhin sie meint, dass es Menschen genauso geht, da sie Dinge oft nicht aufgeben, obwohl sie unglaublich schwierig erscheinen. Sie meint, dass man manchmal ausdrücken muss, was man im Herzen fühlt, auch wenn es nicht so einfach ist. Das Gespräch wird von Velvet unterbrochen, die die beiden zu sich ruft. Schließlich erwartet Oscar die Helden im Herzen der Bairdmarsch, um den Therion "Dis" vor ihnen zu beschützen und im Kampf gegen sie das neue Arte auszuprobieren. Oscar stellt entsetzt fest, dass Teresa in Velvets Gewalt ist, und Eleanor will von ihm wissen, was die Abtei tatsächlich mit der "Vernunft" meint, von der sie ständig spricht. Oscar ist wütend und wirft den Helden vor, dass ihre Vorstellung von Vernunft darin besteht, seine Schwester als Geisel zu nehmen und mit ihrem Tod zu drohen, woraufhin Eleanor stutzt und schweigt. Oscar ist damit einverstanden, seine Waffe niederzulegen, wirft dabei jedoch das Schwert auf Velvet, die es abwehrt, wodurch Teresa entkommen kann und zu ihm flüchtet. Oscar wägt sie nun in Sicherheit, doch Teresa attackiert ihn und schlägt ihn ohnmächtig, um ihn zu schützen. Velvet verlangt von Teresa, sich an ihre Abmachung zu halten und mit Oscar zu verschwinden, was Teresa jedoch nicht tun kann, da es ihn in ein schlechtes Licht rücken würde. Teresa offenbart schließlich, dass sie empfänglich für Innominats Kraft ist, und lässt sich von Dis fressen, um mit ihr zu verschmelzen. Sie verwickelt die Helden in einen Kampf, den die Helden für sich entscheiden können. Teresa ist jedoch nicht tot, sondern ohnmächtig, da es nicht das Ziel der Helden ist, die Therions zu töten. thumb|300px|Laphicet läutert Aifread mit der Silberflamme Oscar ist nun wieder erwacht und will Teresa trösten, da sie bereits so viel für ihn getan hat. Er dankt ihr dafür, dass sie immer für ihn da war und auf ihn aufgepasst hat, weil die Aufmersamkeit seiner Eltern immer ausschließlich auf seinem älteren Bruder lag, dem Erben der Dragonias. Oscar bittet sie darum, weiterhin auf ihn aufzupassen, und er ist wild entschlossen, den Herrscher des Unheils zu vernichten. Er ruft seinen Wind-Malak herbei und nutzt das neue Arte: die Armatisierung. Als unvollendeter Oscar, der mit seinem Malak verschmolzen ist, kämpft Oscar unerbitterlich gegen die Helden, wobei er droht, die Kontrolle über seinen Malak zu verlieren, sodass sowohl er als auch der Malak davor stehen, sich in Drachen zu verwandeln. Velvet soll ihn verschlingen, ehe dies geschieht, was sie jedoch nur versehentlich tut, als Oscar Laphicet angreifen will. Entsetzt über ihr eigenes Handeln wendet Velvet sich an Teresa, die dies angesehen hat und unter schwerem Schock steht. Unter Tränen erzählt Teresa, dass Oscar ihr die Ohrringe geschenkt hatte, die er eigentlich seiner Zukünftigen hatte schenken sollen, jener Frau, die ihm am meisten bedeutet. Oscar hatte zu ihr gesagt, dass sie diese Frau sei. Velvet ist verzweifelt und versteht, dass sie soeben Teresa dasselbe angetan hatte wie Artorius Collbrande ihr angetan hatte. Aus Zorn heraus attackiert Teresa sie ebenfalls und aus Verzweiflung heraus verschlingt Velvet auch sie. Deutlich später müssen die Helden erneut zur Bairdmarsch, da die Van Eltia dorthin aufgebrochen ist, nachdem Van Aifread dort gesichtet worden war. Dadurch, dass Aifread als gehörnter Dämon die Mannschaft der Van Eltia angegriffen und schwer verletzt hatte, hat er offenbart, dass er nicht länger er selbst ist. Im Herzen der Bairdmarsch finden die Helden Aifread und Zaveid vor, die gegeneinander gekämpft hatten, und Zaveid will ihn retten, weil er ihm noch etwas schuldig ist. Er will ihn nicht töten, sondern ihn zurückholen, doch Eizen ist sich sicher, dass ein Dämon nicht wieder menschlich werden kann, da er noch nicht von Laphicets Silberflamme und ihrer Kraft der Reinigung weiß. Zaveid ist dennoch entschlossen, nichts an seinem Kredo zu ändern, wird jedoch von Aifread niedergeschlagen, der daraufhin Laphicet angreifen will. Doch Eizen geht dazwischen und hält seinen Schlag mühelos ab. Eizen entgegnet ihm, dass er niemanden auf dem Kredo von Laphicet und Zaveid herumtrampeln lassen wird, nicht einmal Aifread, und stößt ihn zu Boden, wo Aifread Siegfried bemerkt, die von Zaveid fallengelassen worden war. Aifread feuert damit einen Schuss auf sich selbst, woraufhin Eizen ihm sagt, dass er ihm alles schuldet und seine Schuld nun begleichen will. Ein Kampf gegen Aifread entbrennt, doch er ist entschlossen, seinen Auftrag durchzuführen und schlägt sich bis zu Laphicet vor, den er als Geisel nimmt, worauf Eizen zornig reagiert. Laphicet meint in dieser Situation, er sei auf alles vorbereitet, was ihm zustößen könnte, woraufhin Eizen ihn lobt, dass er gewachsen und ein Mann geworden war. Er erzählt davon, wie ihm Familie und Freunde, alles, was er je hatte festhalten wollen, wie Sand durch die Finger geronnen waren. Er erzählt davon, wie Aifread zu ihm sagte, dass er eine Faust bilden und sich etwas mit Gewalt nehmen soll, wenn er es nicht mit einer Hand festhalten kann. Eizen ist gewillt, mit seiner Faust alles zurückzuholen, was ihm gehört, woraufhin Aifread kurzzeitig stutzt. Eizen attackiert ihn daraufhin und Laphicet gelingt es, sich mit einer Kopfnuss von Aifread zu befreien. Mit einem einzelnen Faustschlag tötet Eizen Aifread schließlich, doch ehe er stirbt, gelingt es Laphicet, ihn mit der Silberflamme zu läutern. Er versucht ihn daraufhin zu heilen, was ihm jedoch nicht mehr gelingt. Aifread meint, dass es zu spät dafür sei, und Laphicet will es weiter versuchen, aber Eizen verbietet es ihm. In seinen letzten Worten erklärt Aifread Laphicet, dass seine Kraft der Reinigung daher kommt, dass er ein Teil von Innominat ist. Wenn er dazu imstande wäre, Innominats Domäne zu versiegeln, hätte er also in der Tat eine Chance gegen ihn. Er erwähnt die vier elementaren Empyreer, die im Erdenpuls ruhen und deren Domänen Innominats verdrängen können, wenn sie wiedererweckt werden. Er treibt die Helden zur Eile, solange Innominat und Artorius mit der "Zeremonie der Unterdrückung" beschäftigt sind. Aifread bedauert es, dass er nicht mit den Helden reisen kann, weil er sich sicher ist, dass sie sich gemeinsam prächtig amüsieren würden. Eizen offenbart ihm, dass er sich nicht entschuldigen wird, und Aifread will dies auch nicht, denn er ist ihm dankbar dafür, dass ihm durch Eizen nie langweilig geworden war. Er stirbt, nachdem er sich sicher war, dass er und Eizen auf weitere Höllenfahrten gehen würden, wenn sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen. Ortsliste __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Einöde